User blog:Mexco.pelota/PBA
Early March, 2017 During my trip to Japan, I begin to fall in love with PB community. I decide to create this account. I never knew that i was going to become the most powerful man on PB. Early October, 2017 For the first time ever in the PB community, peace has ended. The PB-Furry War starts to affect me even though I wasnt involved in conflicts back then. My PB friends' accounts started getting deleted by the Furry Army. The reason that the war was so deadly was because the PB groups were very unorganized. Each groups were no more than 20. I was not involved but I noticed how deadly the war was. After the victory in the war, all groups were disbanded and number of accounts had severely dropped. Then, I realized how deadly war is. I became a very patriotic ball. I wasnt gonna let anyone declare war on this wonderful community. Late October, 2017 I get an alert from a friend about a new community, the Beans. I took a look at their accounts and what i saw was terrible. A bunch of anti-PB propaganda posts. Most of the Beans were former Balls who joined Beans because the PB community was dead because it was still recovering from the Furry War. I got furious from what i saw. All the hate was driving me mad. I started the Poland Ball Army with friends, Malang, Italia and Soviet. We posted Anti-Bean propaganda everywhere. We were the first ever faction on PB like this. We inspired all factions that exist today. Mid November, 2017 At this point, PB had fully recovered from the Furry War. People were much more aware of how war works and the nearly all Balls hated Beans. We got about 100 members in 2 weeks. The reason for so many people wanting to join was because they didnt want PB to go through the same destruction that they did during the Furry War. There were only 2 PB groups fighting the Beans, us and the VFV led by Prussia. We both became extremely powerful. VFV ended up eliminating the Beans and the Balls won the war. Early December, 2017 A new threat rose in the community, PPR. An infamous hacker accused of hacking hundreds of accounts who stood in his path. Everyone was aware of what was going on. My own generals were afraid of him. The VFV were the first ones to do something about him. Keep in mind, us and the VFV were not allied. PPR was loosing but then came to us and the PBNA, led by 13. PPR threatened to hack me and my generals if we wouldnt go to war with the VFV and merge with PBNA. Some generals became furious and began a revolution. It was however shortlived as PPR deleted their accounts a few days later. The war did not start yet but we were preparing our targets. We were given targets by PPR for example: Prussia, Carthago and Belgium. All of witch are still alive to this day. The war was the hardest thing the PBA and VFV ever went through. The deadly war was lost but even the VFV suffered major losses.This was the first war that we had lost. PBA and PPR fell. Late March, 2018 Long after the army's death, I was asked by a former soldier, Riley (Leader of PBR), to get the PBA back in action. I recruited new and old members and before you knew it we had 50 members. I told him that we were active and he invited me to join the PBLF . I was in need of some allies so I agreed. In the PBLF , were people like Prussia (VFV), Riley and Boston (PBR). As soon as I was added to the chat, Prussia started raging. I apologized and explained everything. Then, we became good friends. Boston was also a nice person. Late April, 2018 Now, people in PBLF began to get suspicious of me. People voted me out. The same day, I messaged GKPB leader, Principality. He was also in the PBLF . He also did not want me out of the PBLF. Now I am officially out of the PBLF along with Prussia and Boston. Me and Boston started the EOPB. A group for people who were against PBLF . I get messaged by Dardania, leader of NWO . He wanted to make an alliance. I agreed but Boston isnt so fond of the idea. We had something in common, we both hated PBLF . At this point, Dardania was my most trusted friend. We remained allies for so long. He was already an ally of GKPB. A few days later, the PBLF launched a strike on NWO . Dardania somehow found out. The PBLF blamed Principality and kicked him out. PBLF was dead, the only armies they had were PBA and GKPB and they were gone. I guess it's a good thing I got kicked out of PBLF.If not, I wouldn't have amazing friends like Dardania and Principality. Early May, 2018 Us and GKPB, being NWO 's allies, formed the Triple Entente and declared war on PBLF . They were my closest allies. The only factions I could trust at that point. Mid May, 2018 At this point, the PBLF was dead. Riley was dead like all other members. Once again, the PBA is victorious. At that point we were the third most powerful faction on PB. A few days later, the GKPB and NWO merged into NPBR. Creating PB's most powerful faction ever created. Late May, 2018 After a lot of discussion, the PBA merged with the NPBR. Power was finally ours. We felt accomplished. PBA, 10 months and runnin. Early August, 2018 My best friend Dardania passes away after being raided by CEF . Punjab becomes leader. My anger is huge and i begin confronting Dutch. He seemed to have a good reason and I moved on. The UPPB was created which brought all factions together. Late August, 2018 Tensions between Punjab and Dutch are rising. Punjab has accused him of trying to take over GKPB. I'm trying to stop the argument. PB cannot afford another great war. Dutch is actually a smart and nice person. Early September, 2018 The beef between punjab and Dutch has been resolved and PB has achieved peace with a new parliment. Late September, 2018 Punjab quits PB because he is tired of all drama. Erlind becomes the new leader of NWO. Late December, 2018 It is clear that the PBA is slowly straying away from it's glory days Category:Blog posts